The Visitor
by O-W-W-S's-Follower
Summary: Link is all alone : ..... Maybe Sheik can help XD MAJOR YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN DON'T READ THIS! OneShot! LINKxSHEIK Liked writing this one, review and tell me if I should do more yaoi!


The Visitor

**WARNING, THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI SO I SUGGEST IF YOU AREN'T A FAN THAT YOU MOVE ON TO ANOTHER STORY! (CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY NINTENDO, NOT ME!)**

Night drew in on Kakariko Village and Link was settling down, getting ready for bed.

Every so often he would look back on his days of residing in Kokiri Forest. Those were good days. He had left behind so many loyal friends and he missed that forest a lot.

What could he do though? He was eighteen years old and the Kokiri were a bunch of children (though most were older than himself times 10)

His thoughts of the old days always brought him back to his adventures. He was the Hero of Time and nobody would soon forget. Link held the coveted "keys to Hyrule" in his hands. The royal family themselves were in Link's debt.

He never really cared though.

When he would get to thinking about the dark days years ago they always led to one thought, which was the mysterious Sheik. Goddesses would Link like to see the face behind those wraps. He could only imagine, and his thoughts on the whole situation were good ones. Sheik's skin-tight suit didn't help either. It defined the mysterious Sheikah, showing off his nimble-yet agile body.

And his ass, oh Goddesses his ass….

"Shit Link, pull yourself together" The Hero thought aloud to himself. He removed the forest-green cap and ran his fingers through his smooth blonde hair and tried his best to think about other things to avoid the waves of lust coming over him.

He walked into his bedchambers and unbuttoned his infamous tunic and placed it neatly beside his bed, along with his boots. He pulled on a pair of comfy cloth shorts and a white cotton tee.

He hurried into his kitchen when he heard the tell-tale hiss of his kettle. He removed the tea from over the wood-burning stove and poured himself a glass. It was delicious, the taste indescribable with words, and the scent of the exotic beverage made his mouth water even more.

It was a foreign brand which he picked up from Termina in his frequent visits. After succeeding in the defeat of the skull kid, Hyrule made him the official ambassador although he didn't permanently reside there.

Link let past thoughts dissipate before slumping onto the mattress in his bedchambers. He sipped lightly on the tea and picked up his book, which told of the history of Hyrule, and began to read.

He was instantly drawn away though when he heard the door to his home creak open. He slid quietly out of bed and picked up his sword, which he had gotten in his travels to Termina many years ago.

Unsheathed and dangerous, Link let his weapon lead the way. He approached his front door, but no one was there. The Hero rolled his eyes and pushed closed the heavy oak door before turning back towards his room.

He felt the presence when he entered his room and without warning his instinct kicked in. He had the shadowy figure on the floor with the gilded blade pressed dangerously against his throat within seconds. Link was straddling the figure, breathing heavily when he spoke.

"Who are you and why are in my damn house!" The Hero was furious that this man slipped by unnoticed and was blind with rage. The intruder coughed and Link eased up a bit to allow him air.

Link used his acquired power from the Goddess Din to illuminate his chambers, as his lantern had been blown out. Light illuminated the face of the intruder and Link let out a surprised gasp.

"Sh… Sheik?!"

Link just sat, straddling the Shadow, with a look of both shock and surprise, plus a hint of anger, apparent in his expressions. Sheik chuckled, before switching up in the blink of an eye, taking advantage of The Hero's surprise, and ending up straddling him instead.

"Hero," the Shadow grinned and stood, "you've still got it!"

He put out a hand and assisted a still-shocked Link to his feet before plopping down in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Wha…. what are you doing here?" Link was in complete awe at the sight in front of him, and he need answers. The shadow grinned from ear to ear.

"Hah! You think I'm going to go forever without seeing the Chosen Hero at least one last time? Right!" Sheik rolled his eyes at the thought of it and laughed.

"Why now," Link asked confused of the whole situation, "it's been ten years since I last saw you and now you decide to drop by?"

The Hero's confusion turned to anger and he started ranting and raving about the long gap of time since he had last seen the Shadow. Sheik stood, trying to calm him down but it was no good, the Hero was into it and there was no stopping him now.

The Shadow let the ranting go on for about ten more minutes before grabbing the back of Link's head. He ran his fingers through the Hero's hair, before brushing his lips gently against his. Link thought he was confused before, well this was a whole other level of surprise.

He was so close to pushing the Shadow away, but he couldn't. The Hero had been upset and flustered and frankly a bit angry at Sheik but all of it drained away instantly. Link gave up, and instead of trying to resist the kiss of the Shadow, he just wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled Sheik closer.

The Shadow parted his lips from Link's and wiped the tears from the Hero's eyes before leading him over to the bed to sit. Sheik embraced Link and allowed him to drain all the pent up emotions hidden away deep in the Hero's heart.

After five minutes of uncontrollable sobbing from Link, he pulled himself together enough to look into the Shadow's eyes.

"I…. I'm glad you're here," the Hero smiled sincerely at the Shadow, "I've missed you so much."

Sheik pulled Link onto the bed and lay down next to him before brushing his lips once more against the Hero's. Link wrapped his arm around the Shadow's chest, and gained entry into his mouth, using his tongue to explore the further reaches of Sheik's gullet. The Shadow ran his fingers through Link's hair once more, and surrendered himself to the Hero, kissing him passionately.

Link pulled out of the kiss and ran his hand down the Shadow's chest, and to his outer hip. Link was satisfied, as Sheik's wraps had been removed and he could finally admire the man lying next to him for the first time. The Hero traced out ornate patterns on the Shadow's hip, all while staring deep into his eyes.

He was tantalized by the sight, the bright crimson of Sheik's eyes. He couldn't stop staring. The Shadow grinned before rolling over on top of the Hero, and running his hands up his muscled chest.

"My, my…. you have stayed in such great shape Hero, do you exercise?" Sheik and Link grinned in unison at the remark, and the Hero could just make out the erotic tone in his voice. Sheik used his skilled hands and gently massaged the back of Link's neck, driving the Hero mad.

The Shadow smiled wryly when he felt the tell-tale poke on his lower back, and reached a hand around to greet the Hero's "lower half". Link groaned slightly at the feeling of the Shadow's hand on his length, causing Sheik to grin in satisfaction.

The Shadow worked the Hero's length while at the same time leaning in for a kiss from him, before sliding down so Link's bulge was at level with his face. Sheik massaged Link's inner thighs, working his way closer and closer to his reward. The Hero bit his bottom lip and couldn't help but squirm under the intense new feelings rushing through his body.

The Shadow used his fingertips and traced a line up and down the underside of Link's member, coaxing another satisfying moan from him. Sheik couldn't control himself any longer, so he pulled on the legs of the cloth shorts, which was keeping him from what he wanted. The Shadow gave the shorts one last good tug, pulling them off completely and exposing the Hero's swollen length.

Sheik pounced like a jungle cat on a zebra and caught the member in his mouth, expertly incorporating his tongue into the mix.

"Ah… AGHH!" Link shouted from the pleasure and grabbed a handful of the Shadow's hair, with no intent on letting go. Sheik gripped the base of the Hero's length and squeezed, sending waves of intense pleasure pulsing through Link's body.

"Say it Link," Sheik said between mouthfuls, "say my name…" The Hero groaned loudly, unable to produce words. The Shadow tightened his grip on Link's member, incorporating his whole hand the second time.

"Link," Sheik said, amusement on his voice, "don't make me ask you twice…" The Shadow took the swollen member to the hilt, working his tongue on the way back up. "SH… SHIEK!!!...." Link let out a roar and thrusted deep into the Shadow's throat before coming violently, the grip on Sheik's hair tightening.

The Hero's body fell limp onto the bed and the Shadow, who had just finished swallowing Link's seed, crawled up next to him. They kissed once more, and the Hero laid his head on Sheik's chest exhausted.

"Link……. LINK!" The Hero shot up into a sitting position and was shocked to see Impa standing next to his bed. He quickly turned to his right only to see no Sheik beside him, and he was quickly realizing that his shorts were soaked all over.

Link's face turned fiery red as he turned back to Impa. "The princess needs you at the caste, so uhhh, clean yourself up and report to her at once." Impa exited Link's home not even wanting to know what was going on. The Hero flopped his head down on his pillow. "Goddesses Dammit!" Link shouted before sliding out of bed.

Lol, kay guys, had a lot of fun with this one, hope you like it!

Hmmmm, so this is my first yaoi…. be easy on me! If possible you could uhh, review and tell me what you thought of it. Yea, definitely do that! (And in case you guys didn't notice, I'm a big fan of Link&Shiek. And….. if you want me to write something for you just ask ;) (I doubt anyone will though, I think I'm awful at this XD)


End file.
